Milehigh Jack
Milehigh Jack is a Special Ops Mission Mode challenge in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Overview In this mission after Makarov talks to one on the radio, the player(s) starts off with an AK-47 and Five Seven, playing as a Russian Ultranationalist hijacking the plane in "Turbulence". The mission starts immediately with a slow-motion breach (so one can neither choose weapons nor prepare), and player(s) battle a F.S.O. security detail protecting the aircraft. At some set moments, the plane will lurch over, and all the enemies will lose their balance, allowing the player to get easy kills, as one will not be affected. A second breaching scene happens right before the conference room. Once there, they will need to grab the president by pressing the appropriate button next to him. However, multiple F.S.O. agents will appear from the back door, one using a Flashbang. This mission requires the player(s) to complete it in a time limit; on Regular or solo play, the time given is 3:30 and on Hardened or team mode, it is reduced to 2:25. As for Veteran, this limit is 1:50, in single player and multiplayer. Walkthrough In Milehigh Jack, the player assumes the role of the hijackers from "Turbulence". This mission starts on the lower level as the player breaches the cargo area. There is 2:25 in team play and 3:30 in solo to capture the president. Push to the bathrooms and toss a Flashbang into the lobby ahead. This gives the player a little extra time and slow-motion while the enemies are stunned. After the player takes down the enemy at the top of the steps, throw another Flashbang upstairs and then move up. Have the front player crouch down at the top so his teammate can shoot over his partner. Fight the way to the meeting room door and reload before breaching. A lone guard is in the far right corner, and the rest are congregated in the back left. Have the player on the left eliminate the foe on the right and join his partner in assaulting the group. They come through a door at the back of the room and will throw a flashbang at the player(s), this can be avoided by hiding behind the doorway once it is thrown. Be careful not to shoot the president, who is crouched behind the table. Anyone else is fair game. Once the room is clear, move in and capture the president. Weapon Loadout Gallery MW3 Milehigh Jack1.jpg MW3 Milehigh Jack2.jpg MW3 Milehigh Jack3.jpg Video Video:Modern Warfare 3 - Spec Ops - Mile High Jack - Solo Veteran Milehigh Jack solo on Veteran Trivia *In the description for this mission, President Vorshevsky's name is incorrectly spelled as Vors'c'hevsky. *This is the only mission where the player gets to play the enemy faction out of all of the Special Ops missions. *Before breaching the second door there will be an enemy holding an AA-12 with all attachments, but like other guns that are found with all attachments, it cannot be obtained. *This mission strongly resembles "Mile High Club" in that they both have similar names, take place on an airplane with similar level layout, the mission being save or capture an unarmed Russian, the weapons used are light weapons (with the only exception being an AK-47 in Milehigh Jack), a few parts with the plane heavily tilting and temporarily stunning the enemies, and a slow-mo portion in the end. *The MP412 in this mission can be found in the same place as it is in Turbulence. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels